criticalnovaddfandomcom-20200214-history
CriticalNOVAD
Introduction CriticalNOVA is a D&D Discord Group running the 5e version of D&D. The servers are currently in an open-beta stage and are very welcoming to new players. The servers are open 24/7 and can be joined through here: https://discord.gg/meVVwAr . From there, players have the option to create and role play with a character of their own design in the world made by the CriticalNOVA staff. CriticalNOVA is the perfect place for a beginner wanting to learn D&D or an expert trying out other realms. ''NOTE: '' All the information below is available and accessible on our discord through the link above. Ask any staff member if you are confused/need help. This is still an open-beta so new updates will come out, likewise, this page will also be updated from time to time with more on our servers and group. Map The currently canon map for CriticalNOVA is all based on one continent yet spread out in various cities. The continent currently being used is the continent known as Old Terra. This continent contains a diverse mix of unique and common races in 5e D&D. Most players are based in guilds around various cities in Old Terra, however some players are guildless roamers. There are currently player-based guilds located in the cities Flamesreach, Coulstin, Springpond, and Highmaple. Each of the guilds have different ideals and purposes for existing, and each one has its own unique guild members. Guilds As said, there are currently four playable guilds in CriticalNOVA, a fifth is in development but is not open for play currently. The guilds are listed below in order of creation. Firefall Firefall is the oldest and most populated of the guilds on our servers and is based in the city of Flamesreach. Firefall is a noble, arcane, and diverse guild that is famous for attracting many unique people to become members. They are your typical heroes doing anything the can to help the people of Flamesreach and the world. The guild is very relaxed. Members may come and go as they please, and do job at their own pace. However, if the city were to fall under siege, they could call upon the Firefall guild to defend. The requirements to join the guild are an interview with the guild master, and a combat test. The guild offers daily jobs with the reward of character exp and gold. Ironshield Ironshield is a guild centered around the city of Coulstin. The guild currently has little to no members yet does have many quests and mission to uptake. The guild is very militaristic, organized, and large(in the sense of NPC's). The Ironshield guild is known widely for its militaristic structure and power. They are known for accepting most anyone into their ranks. Normally, members start at a lower rank and work their way up through the guild. Ironshield executes missions in and out of Coulstin for the aid of Coulstin. The higher your rank the more dangerous missions you can carry out. The guild is a type of special forces for Coulstin, executing jobs the normal forces of the city could not. Kingfisher The Kingfisher guild is a secret society based in the city of Springpond. They are extremely lethal, suave, and covert, blending seamlessly with nobles and the upper class. They come off as very blase and perhaps are even seen as something of a joke, but their information network extends far and they have their hands in many pockets. Though they participate in upper class society and fit in expertly, most hate that society a lot. The guild's work involves disrupting it or controlling it, in an attempt to help the oppressed. Its difficult to tell who is even a part of the guild because they blend in so well. The entire guild is something of a mystery to outsiders, a shadowy threat that no one is sure how to handle. It is said the only way into the guild is through invitation. Voidwalker The Voidwalker guild is a place of knowledge recognized in Highmaple and all of Old Terra. Voidwalker is a very diplomatic, learned, insightful guild. It holds immense amounts about the world and the things in it, but it also works to help people hone their talents and skills in anyone form of craft, whether it be in speech, combat strategy, archery, swordsmanship or magic, although the guild specializes in talents associated with adventuring. Its a very accepting place and focuses more on what someone can do rather then where they come from or what they look like. The guild also occasionally takes part in diplomatic discussions due to its neutral and logical nature. The requirements to join are a skills test and a psychological evaluation. Races Old Terra is a diverse continent home to a variety of races, some more common than others. These races are each unique in their own way and have their own pros and cons, strengths and weakness, and their own beliefs and common roles in society. The many races of Old Terra can be split into the categories common, uncommon, rare, and very rare. The listed races are the only races that can appear on our servers. We ask that when you create a character you abide by this. Latest activity Category:Browse